Une chasse aux cloches de paque
by ayamie-chan
Summary: Lucy et Natsu partent en mission la veille de pâque pour retrouver la cloche qui permet à cette fête d'être célébré. Et si cette aventure révélait en eux des sentiments?


Un doux soleil de printemps se lève sur Magnolia, éclairant doucement le visage d'une jeune femme blonde encore endormie. Elle se réveilla soudain, non pas à cause de la lumière mais à cause de la chaleur qui émanait du jeune homme encore endormit à côté d'elle. Elle le contempla quelques instants. C'était un garçon bien musclé avec des cheveux étrangement roses et qui portait une écharpe d'écailles blanches. La jeune femme se décida enfin à bouger pour se lever… Et le virer de son lit d'un coup de pied.

-Natsu ! Dégage de là ! Et comment t'as fait pour rentrer chez moi j'avais fermé la porte !

-Bah, je suis passé par la fenêtre Luce, répondit ledit Natsu encore à moitié endormi. Et pourquoi tu m'as réveillé ?

-Parce que c'est MON lit et je t'ai déjà dit que mon prénom c'est Lucy et non pas Luce! En plus tu as une maison, alors pourquoi tu ne dors jamais chez toi ?

-Parce que ton lit est confortable et que j'aime vraiment dormir avec toi ! répondit-il naturellement.

\- Je m'en moque, tu n'as pas à t'introduire chez moi en pleine nuit !

Vous l'avez sans doute deviné, c'est deux jeunes personnes sont Natsu Dragneel et Lucy Heartfillia, deux mages de la meilleure équipe de la célèbre guilde de Fairy Tail. Comme tous les soirs, Natsu était encore venu squatter chez la constellationiste, et comme tous les matins elle l'avait sorti de son lit en lui balançant un bon coup de pied. Malgré sa réponse, elle s'était quand même mise à rougir en entendant la remarque de son camarade. Après s'être reprise, elle avait réussi à le faire partir de chez elle, bien qu'il préféra, comme à son habitude, sortir de chez elle en passant par la fenêtre plutôt que par la porte, énervant encore plus la jolie blonde qui se demandait s'il apprendrait un jour à se servir d'une porte. Quand elle fut sûr qu'il était partit, elle s'habilla et se coiffa pour se rendre à la guilde. Tout en se faisant sa queue de cheval sur le côté, Lucy regarda le calendrier en soupirant : demain, ce serait pâque et il y avait fort à parier que la guilde serait encore plus déchaînée que d'habitude, car comme chaque année, le maître organiserait sans doute une chasse aux œufs dans toute la ville. Mais bon, l'agitation était ce qui faisait le charme de Fairy Tail. Elle sortit de chez elle et se dirigea vers la guilde, en marchant sur le rebord du canal tout en rassurant d'un sourire charmant les pécheurs qui lui disaient de faire attention à ne pas tomber.

Elle arriva à la guilde et salua tout le monde. Comme d'habitude les mages étaient déjà en train de se battre, et elle savait que demain se serait encore pire. Elle alla s'installer au bar évitant habilement tous les objets (ou personnes) volant à travers la salle. Elle commanda un jus de fruit à Mirajane et commença à le boire quand Natsu la rejoignit accompagné de Happy. Il tenait dans la main une affiche de mission et lui proposa de les accompagner. Comme Erza n'était pas là et que Grey avait accepté de faire une mission avec Juvia, ils feraient donc la mission seulement tous les trois, comme la première qu'ils avaient faite. La mission était simple en apparence : il fallait retrouver la cloche magique de pâque. Ils décidèrent de se rendre d'abord chez l'expéditeur de cette demande.

Il s'agissait du patron de la plus grande fabrique de chocolat de Magnolia. Ils entrèrent dans le bureau du patron et s'assirent face à lui. Il leur donna les indications manquante sur cette sur cette cloche, comme le village où elle devait se trouver.

-Pour conclure je dois vous dire que cette cloche est vraiment importante pour pâque qu'elle doit donc être retrouver avant demain après-midi.

-Et pourquoi ça ? Demanda Lucy.

-Parce que c'est cette cloche qui permet la distribution des œufs de pâque dans toute la ville.

-Et alors ? Demanda Natsu qui comme d'habitude ne comprenait rien.

-Pour faire simple, si cette cloche n'est pas retrouvée avant demain, il n'y aura pas de distribution d'œufs en chocolat cette année donc pas de chasse aux œufs et pas de fête de paque.

\- Non ce n'est pas possible !

Il se leva et attrapa Lucy par le poignet et sortit en courant du bureau.

-Dépêche-toi Luce, il faut qu'on la retrouve, pâque ne peut pas être annulé !

POV Lucy

Natsu me tira jusqu'à la gare, Happy volant au-dessus de nous, nous y arrivâmes rapidement et là, la détermination de Natsu disparut d'un coup. Son visage se décomposa, il était malade à la seule idée de devoir monter dans un train.

-On pourrait y aller à pied non ?

-Non ! Natsu ne fait pas l'enfant et monte dans ce train il nous faudrait plusieurs jours pour arriver à notre destination à pied, et il faut ramener la cloche à Magnolia pour demain donc tu montes dans ce train !

-Elle a raison Natsu, intervint Happy, et puis pense à tous les chocolats qu'on aura une fois la cloche ramener en ville.

La simple idée de pouvoir manger du chocolat réussit à convaincre Natsu de monter dans le train mais dès que celui-ci démarra Natsu commença à se sentir mal, il faisait vraiment peine à voir. Je décidai alors d'appliquer la méthode d'Erza : je lui mis un bon coup de poing dans le ventre et il s'écroula sur mes jambes assommé. Impressionné que j'ai mis Natsu K.O., Happy préféra ne pas faire de commentaires et vint se blottir dans les bras de Natsu. Je me mis à caresser ses cheveux roses tout en contemplant son visage enfantin. Il est vraiment mignon quand il dort. « J'aime vraiment dormir avec toi», ces paroles qu'avait prononcées Natsu ce matin me revinrent en mémoire et je me mis à rougir, encore troublée, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me demander quels étaient ses sentiments pour moi et surtout quels étaient les miens pour lui. Après mettre torturer la tête vingt bonnes minutes j'en vins à la conclusion que je ne trouverais pas la réponse à ces questions tout de suite tout de suite je décidai de profiter du trajet pour me reposer. Je me réveillai au moment où le train s'arrêtait. Je secouai Natsu pour le réveiller et l'aidais à descendre du train. Une fois sorti de la gare, Natsu se sentit directement mieux et décida que nous avions le temps de manger avant de commencer la mission. Je ne cherchai pas à discuter car c'était le ventre de Natsu qui parlait, et rien au monde ne pourrais l'empêcher d'aller manger. Je soupirai et nous rentrâmes dans une auberge.

POV externe

Les deux mages et l'exceed étaient assis devant un bon repas. Lucy terminais son assiette pendant que Happy et Natsu se jetaient sur leurs dixièmes quand un groupe de cinq hommes entra alors dans l'auberge. Il s'agissait surement des bucherons du coin, à en juger par leurs haches et le fait que la serveuse vint les servir, sans qu'ils n'aient eu besoin de passer commande, dès qu'ils s'installèrent à la table derrière celle de nos deux mages.

-Bon sang ce groupe de pilleur est vraiment impossible ! Commença le premier homme.

-A ce rythme-là on ne tiendra jamais notre programme de coupe ! Continua un deuxième.

-Quel est le problème ? Demanda une serveuse en arrivant à leur table.

-Le problème ? s'exclama un troisième bucheron. Le problème c'est que le groupe de pilleurs qui se cachent dans la forêt ont eu l'excellente idée de voler une cloche !

Natsu et Lucy qui écoutait distraitement la conversation dressèrent l'oreille quand les hommes évoquèrent la cloche, se demandant s'il s'agissait de celle qu'ils cherchaient mais ils leurs fallait plus d'informations pour en être sûr et Lucy se décida à aller intervenir dans leur discutions :

-Une cloche ? Quel drôle d'idée ! Et en quoi gène-t-elle votre travail ?

-Elles sonnent toute les deux minutes, voilà en quoi elle nous gènes et quand je dis tous les deux minutes ces vraiment toute les deux minutes ! Mais ce n'est pas ça le pire ! répondit l'un des deux hommes qui n'avait pas encore parlé.

-Ah bon, et qu'est ce qui pourrait être pire que de travailler avec une cloche qui vous casse les oreilles ?

-Et bien, croyez-le ou non mais dès qu'elle sonne cette cloche ponds toute sorte de chose en chocolat : ça va du traditionnel et inoffensif œuf de paques aux chevaux qui ne sont visiblement pas content de se retrouver en pleine forêt car ils nous prennent en chasse pendant des heures nous empêchant de tenir nos délais de travailler !

-Hey Luce, intervint Natsu, je suis sûr que c'est la cloche que nous cherchons ! Vous, dites-nous où se trouve cette cloche, il faut qu'on la récupère pour la ramener à Magnolia avant demain !

-Elle se trouve au nord de la forêt, attaché à l'entrée d'une grotte, répondit le dernier homme. Mais vous ne comptez quand même pas aller la chercher ? La forêt est bien trop dangereuse pour deux jeunes gens comme vous entre les monstres créés par cette cloche et les pilleurs qui la gardent ! Et c'est encore moins un endroit pour promener des chats, ajouta-t-il en remarquant Happy.

-Hey je ne suis pas un chat mais un exceed, s'exclama Happy a la stupeur des bucherons !

-Et puis, nous sommes des mages de Fairy tail et nous savons très bien nous défendre ! S'exclama Natsu en leur montrant la marquez sur son épaule tandis que Lucy montrais celle sur sa main et happy celle de son dos. Allez Luce, Happy direction la forêt et dès qu'on aura trouvé cette cloche on pourra retourner à la guilde et préparer la chasse aux œufs !

PDV Natsu

J'attrapais le poignet de Lucy et je sortie de l'auberge à vive allure après avoir payé toute la nourriture que l'on avait mangé. Je courrais à vive allure vers le lieu que nous avait indiqué le dernier homme tout en faisant attention à ce que Lucy puisse suivre la cadence, Happy ayant déjà pris de l'avance sur nous pour pouvoir nous indiquer la direction. Au bout de trente minutes de course nous arrivâmes devant la grotte où la cloche se trouvait. Elle n'avait pas été dure à trouver puisque comme on nous l'avait dit, elle sonnait toute les deux minutes il suffisait de suivre la provenance du bruit.

-Et comment on fait pour la récupérer maintenant ? me demanda Lucy.

Je me retournais et accompagné de Happy nous nous mîmes à frapper sur l'attache de la cloche, mais plus nous frappions, plus la cloches « pondait » du chocolat. Je fus soudain attraper par derrière et me tirer en arrière et je retrouvais coller contre ma partenaire.

-Luce ?

-Mais arrête ça, me disputa-t-elle, tu voies bien que ça ne sert à rien ! Si tu avais été attentif tu aurais remarqué que l'attache était reliée par un lien magique et d'après l'évaluation de Crux, ce lien la relie à une personne qu'il faut battre pour pouvoir le rompre !

-Ce qui veut dire qu'il nous suffit de battre cette personne pour récupérer la cloche et la ramener à Magnolia ! Je suis remonté à bloc !

Ma Luce me regardait d'un air désespérer, se demandant si j'étais sérieux. Attendez, « ma Luce » ? Ce n'est pas « ma » Luce, enfin, je veux dire, c'est vrais que je suis vraiment bien avec elle, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour que ce soit la mienne. C'est horrible, ce genre de pensées qui me tournent dans la tête depuis quelques temps. A la manière dont elle me regarde je dois vraiment faire un drôle de tête. J'allais lui sourire quand je sentis une drôle d'odeur. Je me précipitais sur Luce en l'attrapant dans mes bras et nous roulâmes à terre. Avant que Happy ne lance un « c'est beau l'amourrrrr ! » je lui criais de s'envoler. Il décolla aussitôt, comprenant qu'il se passait quelque chose, et deux seconde plus tard, une bombe explosa pile à l'endroit où se trouvait Lucy. Trois hommes, un blond, un aux cheveux blancs et un aux cheveux bleus apparurent devant nous alors que nous nous relevions et que Happy revenait à notre hauteur. Luce me désigna l'homme blond qui portait tout au long de son bras des marques qui correspondaient parfaitement à celle recouvraient l'attache de la cloche, ce qui voulait dire qu'il s'agissait sans aucun doute de celui qui portait le lien. Les trois hommes nous encerclèrent et nous nous mîmes en position de combat.

POV externe

Les hommes aux cheveux bleus et blancs s'élancèrent à l'attaque simultanément, faisant sortir des lames de ses manches, le premier s'élança sur Lucy pendant que le deuxième se servait de couteaux de lancer et de shuriken pour attaquer Natsu et Happy et que le troisième regardait les combats en se tenant à distance.

Côté Lucy

Lucy évitait habillement les lames, jusqu'au moment ou en reculant, elle se prit les pieds dans une pierre et tomba en arrière la laissant à la merci des deux lames aiguisé. Au moment où elle tentait de se relevait la première l'érafla au visage tandis que la deuxième s'enfonçait entre ses côtes. Elle grimaça et tomba à genoux. Elle entendit Natsu crier son nom et se elle décida alors à utiliser ses pouvoirs de constellationiste.

-Ouvre-toi porte de la vierge, viens à moi, Virgo !

-Vous m'avez appelez, princesse ? demanda l'esprit aux cheveux rose et en tenu de soubrette.

-Oui, j'ai besoin de ton aide pour battre cet homme.

-Bien, princesse !

Le bleuté, qui avait arrêté d'attaquer, surpris par l'apparition de Virgo, eu juste le temps de se mettre en position de défense que Virgo attaqua en lui balançant un grand coup de pied. Une de ses lames se brisa aussitôt sous la force de l'impact. Il s'en débarrassa et réassura sa prise sur la deuxième puis il se mit à attaquer l'esprit de toutes ses forces. Mais malheureusement pour lui, Virgo était trop rapide pour lui, elle lui mettait autant de coup qu'elle réussissait à en esquiver et elle finit par lui faire sauter sa deuxième lame des mains avant de s'écarter. Elle n'avait reçu que deux ou trois coup, mais la lame avait quand même causé des blessures plutôt profondes. Elle reprenait son souffle quand son adversaire décida de l'attaquer, mais il commit une erreur : il avait oublié que si elle était là, c'était parce que Lucy l'avait invoqué et il tournait à ce moment-là le dos à la constellationiste pour s'en prendre à l'esprit. Lucy en profita alors pour sortir le fleuve étoilé, le fouet que lui avait remis l'esprit quand ils étaient sur Edolas. Au moment où il s'élança sur Virgo, elle se servit de son fouet pour lui attraper les jambes et emporté par son élan, il chuta lourdement au sol, se cogna la tête sur une pierre et s'assomma sur le coup.

Le combat était terminé et Virgo se chargea de faire un bandage à son invocatrice pour stopper le sang qui coulait de la blessure avant de retourner dans le monde des esprits pour se soigner elle-même.

Côté Natsu

Natsu évitait les shuriken sans problème grâce à Happy qui le portait mais ils n'arrivaient pas à atteindre leur adversaire. La situation n'évoluait pas, son adversaire ne le touchait pas mais il n'arrivait pas non plus à le toucher. Il lança alors un coup d'œil à sa partenaire au moment où l'agresseur de celle-ci lui enfonçait un couteau dans le ventre et qu'elle s'écroulait au sol. Son sang se glaça et il laissa échapper un cri.

« Lucyyyyyyyyy ! »

Il la vit se relever quelques secondes plus tard, du sang coulant de la blessure. Il entra alors dans une colère noire, sa Luce avait été blessée et ça il ne pouvait pas le permettre. Au moment où trois autres couteaux lui arrivèrent dessus il demanda à Happy de ne pas les esquiver et il réussit à les attraper aux vols à la surprise de son adversaire qui envoya aussitôt deux autres shuriken. Natsu envoya au même moment les trois couteaux qu'il avait arrêté et grâce à son habileté les deux premiers bloquèrent les shuriken en les déviants de leurs trajectoires et le troisième arriva en plein sur l'homme qui tomba de l'arbre où il se tenait. Happy lâcha Natsu qui s'élança alors et balança un poing d'acier du dragon de feu contenant toute la colère qu'il ressentait en pleine tête de son adversaire ce qui le mit aussitôt K.O.

Natsu rejoignit alors Lucy qui venait de renvoyez Virgo dans le monde des esprits et ils se tournèrent tous les deux vers leur dernier adversaire. Il n'avait pas levé le petit doigt pendant leurs combats et il ne semblait pas affecter par la défaite de ses partenaires, il semblait même beaucoup s'amuser.

-Nous allons enfin pouvoir nous amuser petits mages de Fairy tail. C'est maintenant que votre combat commence !

-Non mais c'est tout ce que ça te fait de voir que tes camarades ont perdus contre nous ! S'énerva Natsu.

-Mes camarades ? Ne me fait pas rire gamin, c'est mecs la n'ont jamais été mes camarades, seulement des pantins qui m'aidé dans mes vol, c'est tout !

Cette réponse eu le don d'énerver encore d'avantage Natsu qui se précipita sur le blond en enflammant ses poings. Il balança ses poings sans pour autant réussir à le toucher et au moment où il était sur le point d'y arriver, un mur d'étoile se matérialisa entre lui et son adversaire, bloquant l'attaque et renvoyant un champ de force qui propulsa Natsu contre un arbre avant de disparaitre. Lucy invoqua aussitôt Loki et Scorpio pour mener elle aussi une attaque. Loki se précipita et s'apprêta à lancer Regulus mais au moment où il frappa, le mur d'étoile se reforma et le résultat fut le même que pour Natsu. Alors Lucy demanda à Scorpio de lancer sa tempête de sable de tous les côté mais cette fois encore l'attaque rencontra le mur d'étoile qui renvoya la force de l'attaque en direction de Scorpio et de Lucy. Lucy allait esquiver mais sa blessure, bien que bander, la fit tellement souffrir qu'elle ne put bouger le petit doigt. Après s'être relevé, Natsu remarqua que sa partenaire avait été blessée de nouveau, et il ordonna à Happy de la mettre en lieu sûr. Sachant pertinemment que Lucy ne le laisserait pas l'emmener loin du champ de bataille, il s'envola et l'installa sur la branche d'un arbre d'où elle pouvait voir tout le combat. Natsu, Loki et Scorpio repartirent à l'attaque une bonne dizaine de fois sans réussir à passer la barrière tandis que Lucy essayait de trouver une faille dans cette défense. Elle remarqua alors la quantité de chocolat que la cloche avait pondu pendant le combat car même si les mages n'y faisaient plus vraiment attention dans l'emportement dû au combat, la cloche n'avait pas arrêté de sonner. Elle regarda à nouveau le combat et remarqua que le mur d'étoile se formait là où le blond regardait, ce qui lui donna une idée.

-Natsu, Loki, Scorpio arrêter d'attaquer j'ai une idée !

-Et c'est quoi cette idée Luce ?

-D'abord Happy, j'ai besoin que tu fasses une diversion et que tu attaques de tous les côté en fonçant sur le mur à toute vitesse mais en t'arrêtant avant de l'atteindre.

-Hay sir ! Lança l'exceed en prenant son envole pour remplir sa mission.

-Ensuite, Scorpio, j'aurais besoin que tu te serves de ta tempête de sable pour former une sorte de filet en le resserrant au fur et à mesure s'il te plait.

-C'est comme si c'était fait !

En moins d'une minute le filet s'était resserrer autour d'eux sur une superficie de cinq mètre ramenant avec lui une grande partie de ce que la cloche avait pondu.

-C'est bon Scorpio ! Maintenant, Natsu, Loki utilisez vos pouvoir sur le sol mais ne visez surtout pas notre adversaire !

Bien qu'étonner par cette demande étrange, les deux garçons obéir et firent feux, faisant fondre le chocolat, rendant le sol super glissant. Lucy ordonna alors à Happy de foncer sur le mur d'étoile en mode super sonique. L'onde de choc qu'il se reçu en retour envoya voler Happy assez loin mais l'attaque fit reculer le mage qui se mit alors à glisser sur le chocolat fondu et tomba en fermant les yeux ce qui fit disparaitre le mur d'étoile. Natsu compris alors le plans de sa partenaire et fonça sur leur adversaire et utilisa la technique secrète du Lotus pourpre achevant ainsi le combat.

Le lien qui attachait la cloche à la grotte disparut et la cloche tomba au sol ce qui eut pour effet de replonger la forêt dans le silence. Les esprits retournèrent dans leur monde, Lucy étant trop fatiguer pour continuer de maintenir leurs deux portes ouvertes. Lucy se laissa glisser en bas de l'arbre et Natsu l'attrapa pour la faire tournoyer dans les aires avant de la reposer au sol et de la serrer dans ses bras, la faisant rougir. Lucy leva alors la tête vers Natsu pendant que lui, la baissait vers elle, leurs lèvres se rapprochaient, ils allaient s'embrasser… mais c'est à ce moment-là que Happy arriva en criant « c'est beau l'amourrrrr ! ». Natsu et Lucy se séparèrent alors en rougissant et en bégayant que c'était n'importe quoi. Ils décidèrent de quitter la forêt en emportant la cloche qui était étonnamment petite pour tout le bruit qu'elle faisait. Ils regagnèrent rapidement le village mais comme la nuit commençait à tomber, ils décidèrent de dormirent à l'hôtel et de ne rentrer que le lendemain. Natsu avait fait appelé un médecin qui c'était assuré que la blessure n'était pas grave et avait refait un bandage correct avant de laisser les deux mages se reposer.

On était maintenant le jour de paques, la chasse aux œufs allait bientôt se terminer. La cloche ayant été rapportée le matin même après un voyage en train très pénible pour Natsu, et ils avaient touché une très grosse récompense qui assurait plusieurs mois de loyer pour Lucy. A vingt heures, la chasse aux œufs s'acheva et les mages retournèrent à la guilde comparant leurs œufs. Et se battant pour savoir qui avait les plus beaux. Happy tentait d'offrir un chocolat en forme de poisson à Carla. Natsu se sépara soudain des bagarres pour se diriger vers le bar.

-Salut Mira, tu ne saurais pas où se trouve Lucy ?

-Si elle est sortie sur le toit de la guilde. Répondit la barmaid

-Et il y a quelqu'un avec elle ?

-Non, mais pourquoi tu me demande ça ?

-Pour rien, répondit le dragon slayer en se dirigeant vers le toit.

Arriver sur le toit, il rejoignit Lucy et passa un bras autour de ses hanches, faisant attention à sa blessure.

-Coucou Luce, ça va mieux?

-Oui Natsu, c'était vraiment amusant cette chasse aux œufs !

-Oui… Euh… tiens j'en ai un pour toi ! Répondit-il en rougissant et en lui tendant un petit paquet.

Lucy le pris en le remerciant, elle ouvrit le paquet et poussa un petit cri de surprise car l'œuf qui se trouvait dans l'emballage avait une forme de cœur.

-Lucy, je… Je t'aime, lui dit Natsu lorsqu'elle se retourna vers lui. Je m'en suis rendu compte depuis un petit moment mais je ne savais pas comment te le dire. Mais durant cette mission j'ai vraiment compris que c'est toi que je veux plus que tout au monde. Voilà, je l'ai dit. Acheva-t-il en rougissant.

-Je… Moi aussi je t'aime Natsu ! Répondit Lucy en le serrant dans ses bras.

Alors, Natsu baissa la tête vers elle et ils échangèrent un baiser, un simple baiser qui contenait tous leurs sentiments, et qui ne fut, cette fois ci, interrompu par aucun exceed bleu.


End file.
